Pierson Fuller
Pierson "Piers" Loras Fuller, was the Charms Professor for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2081-85. After some time working for a dog daycare, he returned to Hogwarts teaching Charms, along with serving as Groundskeeper and Slytherin's Head of House in 2098. HISTORY Pierson was born (29 April 2051) and raised until he was eight years old in Anglet, France . A few months after Pierson’s eighth birthday, his parents announced that they would be getting divorced. While his mother stayed in France, her homeland, Pierson’s father took him back to England, his homeland. Piers was able to visit his mother in France often. Once the time came, Piers went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. While at Hogwarts, he made good friends, joined the gobstones club and played as a beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He got in trouble for the occasional prank played on Hufflepuffs, of course. Many of his friends suggested Piers should be a Ravenclaw because of his good grades, but he always felt that he didn’t fit in anywhere else but Slytherin. While at Hogwarts, Pierson excelled in Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He also enjoyed Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures. After Hogwarts, Piers attended Wizarding University in Edinburgh, Scotland and studied Advanced Transfiguration for two years. He then changed his focus to Advanced Charms and traveled abroad to the Wizarding University in Athens, Greece to finish his studies. He also spent a couple years learning about secondary wizarding education. Piers fell in love with Athens. He loved the culture, the people, the atmosphere and the school. While he studied, he also fell in love with a young woman by the name of Alexandria. They dated for two years before he asked her to marry him in 2072. In 2073 Pierson was hired at the Athens Wizarding University to teach a night Kwikspell course. It was such a success that he taught three Kwikspell courses the following year, as well as Advanced Charms. Pierson continued to teach alongside his wife, Alexandria, who taught Advanced Transfiguration on the floor above for six years. For those six years, Pierson and Alexandria, despite their efforts, were unable to have children. After some treatment and counseling, Alex finally got pregnant near the end of 2080. After a couple months of health and success, it started to seem like a healthy baby was really possible. They named her Amanda. On January 2, 2081, Piers and Alex received the news that they had lost the baby. The news tore them to pieces and tore them apart, emotionally and physically. Months later, their marriage was in shambles and Alexandria called for a divorce. Although he tried to keep it together, Pierson was a wreck by the end of the school year. The summer following the divorce, Pierson quit his teaching job in Athens and moved to Brighton, England for a change of scenery. The familiar cold air cleared his head enough for him to apply to become the Charms professor at Hogwarts. Piers got the job and began teaching that Fall. His second year teaching Charms, Piers was joined by his old friend from his school days, Javier Thompson (better known as Javy), the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Piers and Javy’s friendship took off like it never had stopped and he was able to smile again, thanks to his best friend. During his last two terms teaching at Hogwarts, Piers and Javy started a more serious relationship and eventually tied the knot in January 2085. They have an adopted son, Tobias Tempus and another on the way who is due to be born in the spring of 2086. After four years of teaching at Hogwarts, Piers left the castle for the last time and is at home preparing for the new baby. APPEARANCE Hair: Brown, wavy, medium length Eyes: Brown Height: 5’11” Weight: 160 lbs. Defining Physical Features: A few tattoos on his left arm: a solid black stripe around bicep, a snake wrapped around forearm. A tattoo of Αμαντα (Greek for Amanda) on right inner forearm. FAMILY Mother: Françoise Abelle Fuller (née Channeau) Father: George Ronald Fuller Ex-Wife: Alexandria Rosalie Fuller (née Wistland) PERSONALITY Pierson is a very relaxed and easy going person. He can seem slightly disorganized, but he knows where everything is. He generally gets along with most people he meets, but can often be judgemental. To some, Pierson may not seem like the typical, stereotypical Slytherin, but his house will always be his home and where he is most comfortable. Although sometimes reserved, Pierson can open up to someone who proves to be trustworthy and genuine, but his trust has been broken before and is not easily obtained. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2069 Category:Charms Category:Professors Category:Staff Category:Groundskeeper Category:Head of House Category:First generation Category:Wizarding University Alumni